911
by GinnyWeasley5
Summary: Alice Adams an Rose Weasley could not have hoped for better. Flying to America to go to Uncle Charlie's Movie premier, where they were VIP guests, but what happens when terrorists hijack the plane? 9/11. Written for the Quidditch League Competition. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


**A/N: This is my piece for Round 3 of the Quidditch League Comp. I am Beater 2 from the Appleby Arrows! Topic: Human-caused disaster ~ 9/11. Prompts: Decision, "Don't take yourself too seriously. And don't be too serious about not taking yourself too seriously.", Biting. **

I sigh and watch my best friend with amusement. Rose Weasley is packing her bag quickly, throwing various items into the blue material.

"Honestly Rosie, we can just apparate to the Airport, not take the hour drive. It's okay!" I laugh as the bag falls off her bed.

She turns to glare at me, which only makes me laugh even more.

"Oh, Rosie, don't take yourself too seriously and don't be too serious about not taking yourself too seriously," I smile.

She rolls her eyes at me and continues her feverish packing. I lie back on my bed and pop some grapes into my mouth.

"Uncle Charlie would want us to be taking a taxi," Rose tells me.

"It's not his decision. It's ours," I tell her.

We are scheduled to be catching a plane to New York City to be meeting Rose's uncle, Charlie, to see an opening of his new movie. Even though I, Alice Adams are not exactly related to the Weasley's, I have been Rose's best friend for however long. Rose and I are taking the plane there. We all take the first plane to America and then we take a second plane to Charlie's place. We are on the plane half an hour before the rest of the Wotter clan as there were not enough seats on the second plane. But Rose and I don't mind - it will be exciting. Although right now, Rose seems fairly frantic so not as relaxing as I was hoping but hey, it's Rose.

Rose is biting her nails, staring hard at her bag.

"Oh Rosie, it'll be fine," I laugh.

"ROSE! ALI! COME ON WE'RE LEAVING NOW!" Hermione Granger shouts from downstairs.

"Wand!" Rose declares.

I chuckle and grab my duffle bag and shoulder bag and Rose and I make our way down the curvy staircase. We reach the bottom and see Al Potter, Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley, the Golden Trio, Ginny Potter and Scorp Malfoy standing on the landing.

And then my eyes meet bright brown ones and a grin instantly spreads across my face. His unruly black hair, jeans and button down dark blue shirt makes my heart flutter with excitement. His eyes crinkle in a smile when he sees me. I give him a shy smile, one that spreads across my face when I see him. It's been the first time I've seen him since the Christmas Holidays started - two weeks.

Yes, that's right Fan Girls, be jealous.

I'm joking but there have been a few incidents at Hogwarts where I've had girls come up and be really rude and overprotective of what's 'theirs'.

I walk up to him casually to try and not draw attention to us as Hermione is fussing over Rose's outfit. I snake my arms around his shoulders and his arms instantly lock around my waist.

"I've missed you," I whisper.

He swallows and shifts his eyes. I love having this effect on him. It's cute but actually quite hilarious. But my effect on him is in no comparison to his effect on me. Oh no, it's like a ratio of 1:100. I'm not even kidding. One time, I spilt Pumpkin Juice down my top because he smirked at me from across the table. It was embarrassing. But hey, I always embarrass myself.

"Well, I missed you too," he smirks, dipping his head down to kiss my lips.

"Not now," I smile as I pull away, smacking his arm lightly. He pouts his lips like a little boy. "Later," I say, rolling my eyes.

Someone 'Hehemms' us and I turn to see everyone staring at us.

"Go back to your knitting, nothing to see here," Al says, ushering everyone out of the house.

Rose, Scorp and Al stay back and Rose starts snickering as soon as Harry leaves the entrance to the house, leaving the front door open.

"Honestly guys, get a room next time," Scorp laughs.

"Oh, as if. You and Rose need to get a room," I shoot back.

The two names that were mentioned both go bright red and I cannot help but let out a loud laugh.

"ARE YOU FIVE COMING OR AM I LEAVING YOU HERE?" Ginny shouts from outside.

"And the temper starts," James mutters under his breath.

We all go outside and get into the last of three cars. Soon, we're on our way to the Airport and about to take the first plane.

"Your seats are Row 58, down the very back and you two are on the left," the flight attendant says, smiling a fake smile.

Rose and I start to make our way to the back and when we find our seats, flop down and settle into the seats. I look out the window and see LAX staring back at me.

"So, how are you and Scorp?" I ask Rose excitedly, turning to face her.

She blushes a vibrant red and mutters something under her breath. Something that I can't hear.

"What was that, Rosie?" I tease her.

"IheardAltalkingtohimandsayingthatheshouldaskmeoutandhesaidthathewouldwhenwe'reatCharlie'spremierattheafterpartyandIamkindascaredtobewithhimbecausehe'sknownmeforsolongandhecouldbreakmyheartinaheartbeatandIwanttosayyesbutdadwouldbesoboodyembarassingandohIdon'tbloodyknow."

My jaw drops open because that is quite a lot for Rose to say and I don't even catch any of it.

"Can you say that again?" I ask her.

She huffs but complies anyway.

"I. Heard. Al. Ta-"

"I'm not two," I inform her, rolling my eyes.

"Fine then. Yesterday I heard Al talking to him and saying that he should ask me out and he said that he would when we're at Charlie's premier at the after party and I am kinda scared to be with him because he's known me for so long and he could break my heart in a heart beat and I want to say yes but dad would be so bloody embarrassing and oh I don't know. Bloody hell," she huffs.

I stare at my flustered best friend and see my own reaction to when Al and Scorp told me James was going to ask me. And I remember what she said to me. And I completely tell her what she told me.

"A few months ago, one very smart girl gave me one bit of advice. She told me that whatever happened, she would always be there for me. Her name is Rose Lara Weasley and she told me, in the exact words, 'If my arse hole of a cousin breaks your heart, I will beat the crap out of him - no, I will bash him like a burrito - and I am absolutely willing to do that if Scorp does that to you. Even though he's not my cousin but is like a cousin/brother/god-brother kind of thing. Who cares what your dad thinks? He's not one to judge. Anyway, he and Draco have had a truce so he shouldn't care. Anyway, he likes Scorp," I reassure her.

"Really?" she asks, her brown eyes lighting up. If only I had those eyes. Not my murky green/blue/grey eyes that aren't even an actual colour.

"Yes, of course. Anyway, you should say yes. I mean, look at James and I. We have our bicker spats and then we're back. It's what a relationships about," I tell her, drawing her in for a hug across the seat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard. Today, we will be running through the safety requirements and after that, we will be taking off and refreshments will be handed out afterwards."

The announcement comes loudly over the speakers. I try to calm myself, the sudden feeling that I have buried for years coming back. Rose grips my hand and in my peripheral vision I can see hers go white. My parents died in a plane crash when I was four and I have lived with Scorp's family ever since because his mum, Astoria, was best friends with my mum, Lyra. Draco and Astoria are my god-parents and Scorp's my god-brother. For the past week I have been burying the fear that's been crawling up from the tips of my toes, up through my body. It's like it's infecting me, being a parasite. Living off my nerves. I glance down at Rose and my hands and am so thankful for her being there. I soon settle my vision on the brunette flight attendant showing the actions from the voice over the speaker.

I feel the plane roar to life beneath me and a sudden urge to throw up comes over me. I throw my head forward and quickly cover my mouth with my hands.

"Shh, shh," Rose soothes, rubbing my back.

I sit back up, the feeling gone. It's not replaced with a sort of scared excitement. My stomach aches with the mixed feelings. I lean my head on Rose's shoulder and relax myself. The demonstration is over and the plane starts to gather speed. The excitement starts to grow inside me. I sigh and clutch Rose's hands even tighter with my own. I shit my eyes and think of the first time James and I were alone together.

_"__Well, well, well, well, well. Look who's practicing being my best Chaser." _

_I turn around, surprised to hear my boyfriend's voice, 50 feet off the ground with me. James Potter grins at me, his bright brown eyes twinkling, his black hair being blown around his face. _

_That's right, James Potter is my boyfriend. _

_"__Well, I have to live up to expectations. I don't want to disappoint," I flirt back, picking up his tone. _

_"__Oh, you aren't one to disappoint," he smirks, coming right up next to my broom. His leg brushes against mine and shivers shoot up my spine. He must sense my reaction because his arm is suddenly snaking itself around my waist. My breath hitches and I stare up at him. _

_"__No, I'm not," I say, not breaking eye contact. _

_And then I can't help myself. I pull him towards me, my hands grabbing the front of his Quidditch Jersey. Our lips meet and I can feel the loose bits of hair that have fallen out of my plait blowing behind me. One of his hands is running through my hair and both of mine are focused on keeping him against me. Again, shivers are shooting up my spine and sparks are emitting inside me, spreading excitement all over me. _

_I pull back and stare at his flushed pink cheeks. _

_"__Well, you are one that most certainly doesn't disappoint," he smirks, his arms not leaving my waist. _

_"__Well, you aren't either. But, I have to say, I may be faster than you on a broom," I smirk back, shooting off. _

_His shouts echo behind me, being taken off by the wind and soon, what was meant to be a cheerful chase, suddenly turns into a flirtation fest. _

"I think I will say yes," Rose says.

"Really?" I ask excitedly, bringing my head up.

"Yeah," she smiles shyly.

"Good," I smirk.

"HANDS UP!"

Both of our heads turn to the front of the plane. Four men are standing there, two back to back, pointing guns at us.

"Holy crap," I say, my voice hitching in my throat.

Everyones hands go up and Rose and mine do too.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" one of the men yells.

The business man two rows in front of us in the middd hasn't got his hands up. And he still doesn't hold them up. A loud band that echoes in my ears goes off. The man slumps in his seat, his blood splattered everywhere. Another woman screams and another bang goes off. I bite my tongue, fear spreading through my body. Knots forming themselves in my stomach.

"Rose, I love you," I whisper.

"Alice, I love you too," she whispers back.

"You do know we could stop this. We could kill them," I mutter, the sound escaping but my lips not moving.

"With our wands? They'd shoot us if we moved our hands down," she murmurs back.

"If any of you put your hands down, we will shoot you."

The voice comes over the intercom. My eyes widen with fear and realisation dawns on me. We are in a hijacking and most likely will be killed. Oh no, oh no, oh no. Shit. I can see the World Trade Centre ahead of us. The logic suddenly forms in my head. Hijacking. Going towards the World Trade Centre. America, where you're allowed to go into the Cockpit.

They're going to crash the plane into the WTC. With us on the plane. I turn my head to Rose, fear etched on my face. The same fear is etched on her face.

We are going to die.

Just how my parents died.

Oh Merlin.

No.

No. No. No. Please no. No. Oh Merlin no.

Then another realisation dawns on me. Rose and I could get out.

Alive.

By Apparation. I mouth that sacred word to Rose. We would be leaving hundreds of people to die. But why should we let ourselves die when we can save ourselves. And two more people. Rose and I could grab the mother and daughter in front of us. We were talking to them before and they're flying to meet the rest of their family. We could save them.

"We need to wait until right before they fly the nose into the Towers and make sure to keep a hold on the mother in front of us. I'll grab her daughter. Apparate to the airport. To the main girls bathroom," I mutter.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"Why let our lives go when we can get out?" I ask her.

"I know but -"

"I know," I tell her. I know what she's going to say. She feels terrible. And so do I. I feel like I'm about to throw up. But then I think. Two people have already died because of these men and many many more will but we can down that number by four.

But what about the rest of the Wotter's? And Scorp? They'd be smart enough right. Hermione Granger is on that plane for Merlin's sake! We are approaching the Centre quickly. And then all of a sudden, we're 200 meters from the Centre. Oh my Merlin.

I nudge Rose with my knee and show her that I've looped my foot around my shoulder bag. She loops hers and then I nod. We both drop one of our hands and I grab the back of the girls blue top and Rose grabs the women's black jacket. I grab her shoulder with my other hand and I hear a gun go off but then the feeling of the tugging at my navel overcomes me.

I fall forward on my hands and knees and catch the little girl that I took with me. Her mum is lying on the floor and Rose is leaning on the bench.

"What…was…that?" the woman pants.

"Apparation. Listen, you are not allowed to mention this. We're just alive and that's all that matters," I say. I'm given a quizzical look. "We're witches, but not bad ones."

"Ohmygod, thank you," she says. She hugs her daughter then hugs us. What the?

The four of us walk out of the bathroom and into the empty terminal. Everyone is gather against one of the walls. The WTC is on fire and suddenly a second plane comes into view. Fire explodes everywhere and screams echo throughout the terminal. The fire dances in my eyes and then tears are streaming down my face and I've collapsed. I'm on the ground sobbing and Rose is next to me, sobbing her heart out too. I choke on my own saliva and my hand is on the window. Those people are trapped in a metal tube and I can't do anything about it.

Oh Merlin.

Where are the Wotter's? And Scorp?

"Everyone else," I gasp out.

Sobs and screams and shouts can be heard throughout the airport. Rose starts crying even more and I join her. Right now, we're just two best friends, crying, not knowing if our family/boyfriends are alive. I haul Rose up and push our way through the crowds and into the long stretch of tiles.

"Alice!"

I turn and see Al calling at us with the rest of the Wotter's behind him. I search for James, but can't see him. I run towards Al and collapse into his arms. Al and I are like 'besties' so it's not really that weird. I pull my head up and see Scorp and Rose hugging.

"Where's James?" I ask him.

He shifts his eyes to the ground - something he does when he's nervous.

"Where is he?" I ask, desperation weaving itself into my voice.

"I don't know. He apparated a split second after us but I don't know if he was -"

I cut him off with a sob. And as if this isn't enough emotions in the span of two minutes, I hear a voice behind me.

"ALICE!"

I turn around and see James Potter staring at me, his eyes shining.

"JAMES!" I scream.

I run towards him, stumbling, and throw myself into his arms. I curl around his body like a baby koala, even though I weigh like 60 kilos, he still holds me up. I sob and squeeze my eyes shut and bury my head into his shoulder. His familiar scent of burning logs and fresh snow and cinnamon fills my nose, which makes me cry even more. I unwrap my legs from James and pull his face to mine, joining them in a kiss.

**A/N: Well, that was hard to end. I didn't know who to end it! I was like, do I keep going and then I was like, hmmm, no. Anyway, I wrote this as a one shot for the Quidditch League Competition.**

**Please let me know what you all think! **

**The reason I wrote about 9/11 was because that was the topic. We had to choose a human-caused disaster to write about and this just presented itself. Anyway, reviews!**

**Ginny x**


End file.
